ninjagofandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Zane's Scepter
Zane's Scepter is a weapon that Zane uses as the Ice Emperor. It is powered by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. History The Staff of Ice (a normal Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu naginata at the time) was discovered by Clutch Powers at some point and gave it to the Explorers Club. Wasted True Potential Zane saw it being held by himself, as the the Ice Emperor, in his dream. The Explorers Club Upon learning the location of the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu from Clutch Powers, Lloyd, Zane and Nya break into the Explorers Club and steal it. Vengeance is Mine! Shortly after being claimed, Lloyd, Zane and Nya brought the Scroll back to fight Aspheera. They each held it one at a time (expect Kai, whose powers were stolen, and Nya, who doesn't hold it at all) until Zane manages to use it to freeze Aspheera. Zane briefly hesitated in giving it back to his master but relented. As he was about to give the Scroll to Wu, Aspheera fired a blast, which Zane takes, banishing him and the Scroll to the Never-Realm. A Cold Goodbye In P.I.X.A.L.'s dream, Zane gets banished to the Never-Realm along with the staff. Corruption (Flashback) When Zane was sent to the Never-Realm, he dropped the staff and found he was trapped. When he tried to use his Ice Powers, he saw that he was too damaged, he reluctantly uses the Scroll boost his Ice Powers. Later on, he used the staff to hold off the Giant Eagle, something that amazed the eavesdropping Vex. Zane places the weapon down while he was rebooting in the cave, as Vex took it and attempted to kill him with it, only to find that it was useless in his hands (since Vex doesn't have elemental powers). Removing the plug to erase his memories, Vex persuades the amnesiac Zane that he is the Ice Emperor, and the Scroll was his scepter. He uses it to turn Grimfax's soldiers into Blizzard Samurai and turns the whole realm into an eternal winter with it. The Never-Realm Zane held it on his throne in the throne room. Secret of The Wolf Zane attacked Grimfax with it by creating icicles that came up from the floor to freeze him. When Vex talks to him about Lloyd, he says that he'll send Boreal to attack Great Lake while Lloyd will have another fate. Zane later used it to summon his dragon Boreal, by banging it on the ground, causing a tremor that wakes the dragon. My Enemy, My Friend When Lloyd was brought before the Ice Emperor, he realized that the staff was one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. He also realized to his horror that the Ice Emperor was Zane and that his former friend was being corrupted by its power. A Fragile Hope Lloyd attempted to get the staff away from Zane at the scene, realizing that he was corrupted by it. However Zane desisted Lloyd’s attempts and knocked him unconscious with the power of the staff. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *111. "The Explorers Club" *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *113. "A Cold Goodbye" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *125. "Corruption" (flashback) *126. "A Fragile Hope" Trivia *The staff looks very similar to the one of the naginata used to hold the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **It was later confirmed that it is indeed the staff for the scroll. *Once Zane took power, the staff became frozen to Zane's hand. *Vex refers to it as Zane's scepter. Gallery